lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Army of Scar
The Army of Scar is a group of animals known to be all Outlanders who are willing to take over the Pride Lands. They are led by the vengeful spirit of Scar. Every member of the group was first seen together in The Scorpion's Sting. There is total of 38 members. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ushari and Janja team up to bring Scar back to life, starting the army. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Shupavu and Njano, having heard this, report back to Scar and Ushari in the Outlands Volcano, who orders them to keep an eye on the situation about Makuu and Kiburi. Having heard the report, Scar announces that a Mashindano is the perfect way to cause a disturbance, by getting Kiburi and his crocs to take down King Simba while everyone else is distracted. He orders Ushari to put the idea of Kiburi ruling the Pride Lands into the crocodile's head. Kiburi and three other crocodiles join Scar's collective. Swept Away After Beshte ends up in the Outlands alone, While taking shelter under a rock, Shupavu makes herself known to Beshte, questioning his presence in the Outlands. Beshte responds warmly that he's just looking for shade on his way back to the Pride Lands, and a Njano jokes that they could use him for shade as well. A female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away. Scar soon finds out about Beshte and Janja, Cheezi and Chungu try to crush Beshte with boulders. Ushari claims that it will be bad because the guard would be weaker. Rescue in the Outlands Scar asks the hyenas to look for the jackals because he wants them to be part of his collective. When Janja explains about The Worst Hyena We Know and talks about Jasiri. Scar orders Janja and his clan to get rid of Jasiri. The Bite of Kenge Janja and his clan try to take melons away from the elephants. When they go back to the volcano and says they were beat by the guard. Ushari offers to ask his friend Kenge to bite the Lion Guard to give the hyenas time to steal tikiti melons. The Morning Report In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu keep watch on Zazu, who is trapped in an animal rib cage. While they taunt him, Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, asking what to do next. Scar orders Janja to interrogate Zazu, who will have all the information on Simba, including his strengths, his weaknesses and his allies. Janja is confident that he can get Zazu to talk, and leaves the volcano to proceed with the plan. The Little Guy Kiburi tries to attack Makuu's float with Hodari, a gecko who had previously tried to join said float. Divide and Conquer Reirei's pack and Janja's clan manage to divide the Lion Guard in hopes to make defeating them easier. Knowing that Rafiki's a threat they try to take him down. The Scorpion's Sting Scar asks Sumu to sting Simba. When the guard goes and gets the volcanic ash. Scar hears from Sumu that the plan was a success, and knows that the Guard would be on their way. He orders Ushari to get the others ready. Proceeding with the plan, Kiburi's Float wait for the Lion Guard. When they arrive, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamuses tackles Tamka, and the force of it slams him into the rest of his float and the Guard hurrys through. The Guard get a little further, but bump into Reirei's pack. Kion turns to Bunga, who leaps onto some nearby rocks and bounds over the jackals, farting on them. Worn out, the Lion Guard reach the volcano. Before they can ascend to get the ash, Janja's clan arrives. The hyenas attack, and the Lion Guard defend themselves, with even Makini helping out (albeit accidentally). They make their way up the volcano, where Kion observes the slowly setting sun. When they finally reach the highest point, Ono guides them to the volcanic ash, and Makini swiftly pours a handful into her gourd, sealing it shut and re-attaching it to her staff. Just as they are about to leave, Scar rises from the lava. Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle, but refuses to engage with him, reminding his friends that they need to get back to his father. Scar reveals that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the to her attacks were planned as well. Then, he commends them for their cleverness but the Lion Guard start to leave regardless, but the fallen King calls for his army. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu and her followers, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste anymore time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. Thinking quickly, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Kion uses his roar so the guard can escape. The Kilio Valley Fire After a fire drives Kilio Valley's elephants out, Scar's army successfully moves in to the scorched territory. Undercover Kinyonga Mzingo and Mwoga were chasing Ono and then Mzingo bit Ono's tail feathers. When Mzingo and Mwoga crashed into each other Ono flew back to Kion, Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte. Back in the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu are looking out for any sign of the Lion Guard while Janja, Ushari, and Shapavu talk to Scar. Back at the Outlands Volcano, Ushari says to Janja that he was late then they talk to Scar. Scar tells Janja to get his clan and push the rocks at Hakuna Matata Falls. When Janja's clan arrives at Hakuna Matata Falls, they start pushing rocks into the water. When Janja tells Cheezi and Chungu to push in Beshte - thinking he was a huge rock - so when they push Beshte they say he's kinda squishy. Then Beshte responds "Who you calling squishy?" Then the rest of the camouflaged Lion Guard reveal themselves and scare the hyenas - causing them to fall in the water and down the water fall. The Zebra Mastermind While the leaders of each clan, float and pack goes to talk to Scar. The side kicks talks with Thurston. They over here on how he's the real reason the Lion Guard are so successful. The villans ask him about the guard's weakness but fails every time. Later they try to attack Thurston but the guard comes to the rescue. The Hyena Resistance Scar orders his army to attack many parts of the Pridelands. However Jasiri's clan agrees to help the guard with a hyena resistance. Soon Scar hears about what's going and why his plans are failing. Scar orders the army to take down Jasiri's entire clan. The Underground Adventure Scar orders the vultures to start a wildfire by a mudpit on the edge of the Pride Lands that half the royal family is in. Beshte and the Beast The Army of Scar goes after Basi and some other members of his pod. Shujaa comes to fight them. He lifts up big rocks and it goes towards Reirei and Goigoi. Shujaa continues hurling rocks towards his enemies, but eventually removes one rock too many from a large structure. The gorilla escapes the falling rocks, which slide onto the crocodiles. Noticing the hyenas still standing, Shujaa snaps a small tree trunk from its root and charges towards them, smashing them away. They all start to run away. After Scar hears that a gorilla has defeated all them by himself he comes up with a plan. He orders his army to keep attacking so that way Shujaa can mess up the Pride Lands for them. Scar's army comes back into the Pride Lands Kion suggets making a short cut through Nyani Grove. Shujaa starts pushing and breaking down trees and the baboons start to run. Kion orders Fuli and Beshte to go after the baboons while Ono moves the stable antelopes away from the Outlanders. He uses his roar and it blasts the army away. Then, the army comes back later and faces off against Basi again and this time there is a fire. Ono goes to get Shujaa and Beshte to help but Shujaa doesn't come until Beshte hurts his leg. Shujaa lifts him away from the fire and defeats the crocs, hyenas and jackals. He scares them away and takes out the fire. Pride Landers Unite! After Scar hears that the Pride Landers have gathered together to defeat him, he orders his army to take over Makuu's watering hole. The Queen's Visit Scar orders Reirei's pack to take down Queen Dhahabu. When they fail, they return with two crocs from Kiburi's float, only to be driven away by Raha and Starehe's kicks and stomps. The Fall of Mizimu Grove After hearing about a show being hosted at Mizimu Grove from the skinks. Scar sends his army to launch an attack on the attending animals. While the crowd of Pride Landers is distracted by Timon and Pumbaa's song Janja explains the plan. However the Lion Guard spots them. With the help from the other fellow Pride Landers they're able to work together and stop the army. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of everyone and explains his plan for the Pride Lands. The herds start to panic and run and Kion asks the Lion Guard to slow them down. Kion uses the roar and blasts the Outlanders away. Fire from the Sky Mzingo and his flock attempt to burn more parts of the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard gets help from a martial eagle named Anga, Hadithi and the other birds of the Pride Lands. Named Members Scar Main article: Scar Scar is a spiritual lion who resides in the Outlands volcano. Ultimately revived by Ushari and Janja. Scar is the general of the army, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. His ultimate plan is to reclaim the Pride Lands in his name and destroy it. Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is the leader of the army's crocodile faction. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. Janja Main article: Janja Janja is the leader of the army's hyena faction. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a red Egyptian cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's clan and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also visits the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favor. He seems to have an ideology of reptile supremacy. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is the leader of the army's white-backed vulture faction and an ally to Janja and his clan. He sometimes acts as a spy for Janja and is very devious in nature, yet he retains sophistication at all times. Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is the leader of the army's jackal faction. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is the leader of the army's skink faction. Sneaky and skeptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable. For reasons unknown at this time, she experiences discomfort being close to Pride Rock. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a member of the float. Although loyal, like Kiburi, he is overconfident. He admits that he isn't smart, and is willing to take on challengers that are above him in skill and strength. Nduli Main article: Nduli Nduli is a member of the Kiburi's float. Nduli is slightly more optimistic than the other members of the float but is also capable of being somewhat cocky when given any sort of advantage over his opponents. Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a crazy hyena with notched ears and a large red nose. He has a spiky black mane and is prone to letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. He isn't very smart, similar to his companion Chungu, but is slightly more devious and enjoys violence. Also like his friend Chungu, he is very loyal to Janja and hates being away from his side for any length of time. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is a large, well-built hyena with a large jaw and small eyes. His mane is thick and black, and his ears notched. Chungu is fairly thick-skulled and is submissive towards the clan leader, Janja. He frequently compliments Janja whenever his leader makes a joke. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a cunning hyena with dark grey facial markings and two small wisps of hair on his head. He is incredibly clever, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He has a short patience with those not on his own level, though he will keep them around until they are no longer useful to his schemes. He is over-confident, which proves to be his own downfall. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a devious hyena with eyes that are usually squinting and three small wisps of hair on his head. He is one of the smarter hyenas, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He is somewhat sardonic. Like his friend Nne, he overestimates his own cleverness which is his true downfall. Mwoga Main article: Mwoga Mwoga is a member of the vulture flock. He appears to be somewhat unpopular among the other members, perhaps due to his foolish ways. Despite this, he is shown to be both sly and fierce, making him a valuable member of the flock. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. He has dark brown fur, a black back, and paler spots around his shoulders. Unlike Reirei, he is lazy and dim-witted, though he shares her greedy and devious nature. He is also very submissive towards his mate. Njano Main article: ''Njano Njano is a member of Shupavu's group. He is Shupavu's sidekick. His blue tongue hangs out in a similar way as Cheezi. However, he appears to be somewhat smarter than the hyena. Nyeusi ''Main article: ''Nyeusi Nyeusi has been dubbed the stealthiest skink by Shupavu herself and seems to be of the two members to be the fastest. He was easily able to follow Rafiki and Makini without being detected. Nyeusi does not appear to speak, but his hisses can be understood by Shupavu. Waza ''Main Article: Waza Waza is a member of the group of skinks. Not much is known about Waza. Shupavu turns to him specifically when Kinyonga hides, suggesting that he may be one of the more alert skinks or one with a keen eye. Nyata Main Article: Nyata Nyata is a member of the group of skinks. Little is known about Nyata. Shupavu orders her to use her speed to stop Kinyonga, suggesting that she may be one of the fastest skinks, alongside Nyeusi. She seemingly has no problem following the orders of others. Kenge Main article: Kenge Kenge is a huge and fearsome monitor lizard who despises being called a little lizard. His bite induces temporary paralysis. Kenge boasts a very fierce personality, and will not back down from a fight and will use his power. Sumu Main article: Sumu Sumu is a large, dangerous scorpion. He is responsible for stinging Simba with a deadly venom. Not much is known about his personality, but he is known to be cautious around his enemies. Unnamed Members Kiburi-float-3.png The-little-guy (55).png Janjas-clan-2.png Janjas-clan-3.png Reirei's Pack -1.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Dogos-sister2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Male-Vulture.png|''See: Male Vulture'' Unnamed-Vulture2.png Unnamed-Vulture3.png Maleskink2.png Femaleskink-img.png Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters